


Meeting the Other Grant

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt!Cat, Catstra, F/F, Family Feels, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, protective!Alex, protective!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Grant decides to visit her daughter, there are somethings she doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Other Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of an OC from my story You Forgot but it is not necessary to read that fic to understand this one.

“Kiera!” Kara hears the scream of her once moniker all the way in her new office, down the hall to the elevators and around the corner. She is up and moving without a thought, her feet carry towards her destination at what could be considered barely human speed. People have come to accept, in the two months since her promotion, that Kara is simply attuned to Cat’s screams, no matter how far away she is.

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara says entering the fish bowl office.

Cat stares at Kara before her, “My mother is coming to visit.”

Unsure why she’d been bellowed for, apart from Cat needing to rant at someone who wouldn’t take offense to it, “Is there something I can do to make her visit easier?” she’s not sure if she’s asking as employee or family.

“Kara,” she says carefully, “my mother is coming to visit with plans to spend at least two nights at my home.” Kara’s eyebrow rises, “My home where my partner, whom my mother knows nothing about, sleeps and lives and often hovers near the ceiling to read.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

Kara takes a deep breath, “ What can I do? Or Alex?”

Cat catches her glasses arm between her teeth, “Dinner tonight at the beach house at six. My mother will arrive at precisely seven.” Kara raises an eyebrow, “I need some time with my Nora Bug before she arrives.”

Kara smirks, “Of course, Aunt Cat,” she says, knowing Cat wants time with all of them before her mother arrives. “We’ll be there at six.”

CACACACACACACACACACACACACA

“Please behave tonight?” Kara begs her aunt. “Remember you love Cat and that no matter what this is her mother.”

Astra looks at her niece curiously, “What do you know?”

Looking down at her hands Kara sighs, “You’re going to have a hard time behaving, so is Alex.” She sighs, “And me.”

“That bad?”

Kara nods, “Yep.”

Cat whirls into the room then, “Can the two of you come down? We do NOT need my mother knowing who the two of you are.”

Both Kryptonians float to the ground and Astra takes Cat into her arms, “Calm down, love,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Cat’s temple and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

“Astra, you don’t -”

“Whatever she does or says I’m still going to be here. I will always be here.”

The doorbell rings then and Cat sucks in a deep breath, “Here goes,” she says. “Where are Carter and Alex with Nora?”

“Right here, Mom,” Carter says as he and Alex enter. Alex tucks herself into Kara’s side, Nora on her hip and Carter moves to Astra’s side. “The door, Mom.”

“Right,” Cat says and moves to the door. She pulls it open and plasters on a forced smile, “Mother,” she enthuses, leaning in for a hug but her mother’s arms barely touch her.

“Must we always do this hugging thing?”

Astra stiffens beside Kara, “Hi, Grandmother,” Carter says, as though he’s some sort of robot.

“Carter,” she says, “I see you still haven’t grown into your gangly limbs yet.” She turns to Cat, “You should really see about that.” She looks at the other people in the room, “Kitty, isn’t this your assistant? And who are the other two with their vacant expressions?”

Kara reaches out to lay her hands on Astra’s forearm and Alex’s, with a murmur to her wife, “You have Nora.”

“Not to mention the little brat?”

“Stop!” Astra says suddenly, breaking out of Kara’s grasp. “You’ve been here all of five minutes and insulted everyone in this room, including your grandson and couldn’t be bothered to hug your own daughter.”

“Who are you to speak to me this way?” Katherine Grant demands, lips pursed in displeasure. She turns her eyes on Cat, “Are you going to let her speak to me that way?”

Cat turns to glance at her mother, “Has she said one false thing, Mother?”

“You’ve always been useless. Such a disappointment to me.” She’s seated herself on the couch and doesn’t see the way her daughter’s eyes fill with tears. “And now I’m sure the tears will come, such weakness.”

Alex has handed Nora to Carter and Kara has moved to Cat’s side, “You are a horrible woman,” Alex says, causing the woman to look up. “I do not interfere with mothers and daughters because I would never want someone to interfere with me and my mother.” She advances towards the woman, Astra on her heels, “You however are a special case.”

“Do you know your daughter?” Astra questions, “Have you ever tried?” She glances at Cat, cocooned safely in Kara’s arms and Alex standing on her other side, hand rubbing her upper arm, “She accepted me for who I am, who I used to be and who I have always been without question. Her heart is bigger than any other person I have ever met. She loves wholly and without question.” Moving towards Kara, Alex and Cat the younger women steps back, “I love her more than I ever thought possible.” She reaches out to Carter, “And I love the son she raised to be an amazing young man. A young man who should NOT have to deal with your disparaging comments.” She presses her lips to Cat’s temple, “Now if you can remain civil then feel free to stay for dinner. My niece has made arrangements for you at the best hotel in town, if you do not wish to stay for dinner.”

“Are you quite done?” Katherine questions. When Astra nods she continues, “I have no idea who you are or who you think you are that you can speak to me that way. Especially in my daughter’s home.”

“Her home, Mother,” Cat says, “this is her home with Carter and I. Kara, Alex and Nora are here for dinner or family time often.” She thinks of Eliza, Hank, Lucy, Susan and even Winn and James, “Carter and I have a family here, a family that loves us for exactly who we are.” She sighs, “If you can’t do that then maybe you should leave.”

Katherine doesn’t speak as she collects her purse and leaves. Cat sinks into Astra,” Told you I’d be here,” the Kryptonian says quietly.

Cat smiles, “Yes, I suppose you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Catstra: 40 Things you said when you meant my parents.


End file.
